


La tempête de Peyredragon

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, House Baratheon, Minor Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Une nuit agitée dans l'austère forteresse de Peyredragon. Il n'y a ni guerre, ni morts, juste une famille qui vit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La tempête de Peyredragon

**La tempête de Peyredragon**

L’orage tombait sur Peyredragon, fort. Ce n’était pas inhabituel, l’ancestrale île aux dragons était connue pour son climat inhospitalier, mais la tempête était particulièrement violente cette nuit. Le vent s’engouffrait par les crevasses dans les murs, tandis que la pluie tapait contre les pierres et les vitres, fort. Pour les habitants des lieux qui ne dormaient pas, et il ne devait pas il y en avoir beaucoup exception faite du seigneur et de son compagnon, c’était impossible de l’ignorer. 

Le bruit des bourrasques de vent et des averses, ainsi que les éclairs qui tombaient par moments dans la mer en provoquant des flashs lumineux intenses dans le ciel, avaient un air de paysage apocalyptique. Comme si toute la fureur des Sept, du dieu des marées et l’Autre, s’était soudainement déversée sur eux. 

Depuis que le seigneur de Peyredragon, Stannis Baratheon, avait perdu sa femme, ce qui n’était pas un mal selon une grande partie de ces vassaux, beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu dans la forteresse. Cela avait commencé par le départ de sa belle-famille, les Florent du Bief, que personne ne regretterait à part la prêtresse rouge, Mélisandre d'Asshaï. Cette dernière était restée, mais son influence auprès du roi et de ces conseillers en avait été énormément réduite. Et enfin, la princesse Shireen avait eu désormais un certain nombre de nouveaux frères, particulièrement protecteurs avec elle. Cela lui faisait bizarre, son père n’avait jamais été très démonstratif avec elle, et sa mère … 

Un nouvel éclair retentit, plus proche que les autres. 

\- Cette nuit encore, les dieux quels qu’ils soient semblent avoir une dent contre nous. 

\- Ne dis pas ça Matthos, lui reprocha l’un de ces frères qui essayait de rassurer l’un des derniers de leur fratrie 

Devan avait été le premier d’entre-eux à avoir été introduit auprès de Lord Stannis, alors qu’ironiquement il avait été l’un des plus jeunes fils de Ser Davos Mervault, en sa qualité d’écuyer. Mais, il ne s’était jamais habitué aux orages de Peyredragon comme ceux de cette nuit qui assiégeaient la forteresse avec plus de rigueur que la meilleure flotte du royaume.

Soudainement, Dale, l’aîné de la fratrie de Sept, se leva pour aller chercher de nouvelles bougies. Ce n’était pas la bonne nuit pour ne plus avoir de lumière. Il se saisit d’une lampe à huile, l’alluma et quitta la chambre de ces frères. Malgré la taille bien plus imposante de la forteresse que Bois-la-Pluie, ils avaient gardé l’habitude de dormir à plusieurs dans la même pièce, comme c’était le cas dans leur ancien foyer. 

\- Il y a quelqu’un ? 

Le jeune homme avait cru entendre un bruit, mais peut-être s’était-il trompé. Il tourna la lampe autour de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’une ombre ne sorte du couloir. 

\- Shireen ? demanda-t-il surpris 

La biche s’avança alors, la tête baissée. 

\- Toi aussi tu as peur de l’orage, n’est-ce pas ? 

Elle hocha la tête timidement en réponse. 

\- Te connaissant je suppose que tu attend depuis un moment sans oser te manifester. 

Le manque d’amour de sa mère, et toutes les brimades qu’elle avait reçu d'elle plus particulièrement, et des autres en général à cause de ca cicatrice, avaient laissés des traces sur elle. Il s essayaient de tous de passer au travers ces masques qu’elle mettait continuellement pas peur d’être à nouveau blessé, mais elle ne les aidait pas. Il n’y avait qu’avec leurs pères qu’elle semblait réellement être elle-même. 

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle

L’aîné de la fratrie lui sourit, tendrement. 

\- J’allais chercher des bougies, va rejoindre les autres. 

Mais, elle s’approcha alors de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne, en levant alors les yeux vers les siens. 

\- Tu peux aussi venir avec moi aussi, je suppose. 

La petite princesse lui sourit timidement, avant de murmurer un presque inaudible “Merci.”

\- Tu fais partie de la famille désormais, Shireen. 


End file.
